


Kiss Tutor

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Acting, Actor Kim Jongin, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, French Kissing, Genius Actor Lee Taemin, Kiss Student Kim Jongin, Kiss Tutor Lee Taemin, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Seduction, Tutoring, dormmates Taekai, kiss tutor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Jongin have past girlfriends but since he's an idol, his relationships ended quickly, making him spend time with his best friend Taemin instead. But one special project was given to him: he'd be casted on a mature romantic movie. The problem is, he doesn't have someone to practice the sweet kissing scenes. He can't kiss his exes, a stranger, the actress nor get a new girlfriend, or hell would break loose because of his fans. Maybe this time, he'll need his best friend's help."Taemin ah, I have this scene on my new drama and it requires passionate kissing. Can you help me with this one?" -actor Kim Jongin





	Kiss Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Taemin being Jongin's tutor for kissing since he only kiss his past girlfriends with just a smack. He has to learn how to have passionate kisses to perfect the scene, or is there really a kissing scene?

Venturing onto acting became an outlet of emotions for idols nowadays. Aside from singing, dancing and performance, idols also take up lessons in facial expressions and emotional release so if the music video calls for a major acting scene, they could easily and eventually become music video actors.

When they get to enjoy acting, some takes more lessons in theatre and film, then debuts in dramas and movies. Becoming an actor after being an idol is not surprising, but an idol actor should have his own distinct brand to not be forgettable.

That is actually Jongin's problem - he's a well established idol coming from South Korea's representative boy group EXO and is already a distinct brand with only his name and face, but when it comes into acting, it's a bit lacking and problematic. Not problematic to the point that he can't act; he can but the scenes and the opportunities that he could express his full emotions are limited. His facial expressions are actually great: he could express happiness by laughing and smiling, sadness by crying, remorse by getting seriously angry and tremble in the face of fear so he thinks that he is a great actor but not to one particular scene.

Kai, or actor Kim Jongin have acted on a lot of dramas. He had cameo roles for SHINee Minho's drama "To The Beautiful You", to EXO's very own "EXO Next Door", and to Lotte's "First Seven Kisses" which were the easiest since he doesn't need to internalize a deep character. He would just have to be EXO's Kai.

He was given a break by becoming a lead actor for "Chocobank" as Kim Eunhaeng, the guy who opened up a business and worked as a barista. There is also "Andante" where he became a rebellious high school student who left Seoul to live at the countryside named Lee Sikyung. He ventured to Japanese drama "Spring Has Come" as Lee Jiwon, a photographer who fell in love with a Japanese woman, then back to his recently concluded drama "Miracle That We Met" as he became Ato, a powerful god from a different world who made a fatal mistake that changes the fate of a man. Jongin have perfectly played all the roles given out to him except for the scene that the three dramas have in common: the kiss scene.

Directors only allowed Jongin have a 'kiss scene' with his lips placed closest to his leading ladies' lips, but making sure that it won't ever touch. The main reason why it is like that, of course is because of EXO-Ls. His fans would never want to see him kissing a girl even if it is only acting but idol star Kai seemed to be indifferent because some of his members have done a genuine kiss 'kiss scene'. Kyungsoo, Suho, Baekhyun and Chanyeol have kissed the actresses right on their lips, other scenes are even steamy than a usual smooch but in Jongin's case, it was never even a smack. He understands it, he doesn't want to kiss just anyone but if the scene calls for a real kiss, it should at least be shown, right? But now, the struggle became real because he just received a new story script. He would be acting on a romantic movie that will show his mature and manly side. He got a role of a player that worked as a part time kiss tutor to an actress who doesn't know how to kiss.

Jongin have kissed before, of course in his age of 25, he should've or it would be too unbelievable. Jongin have also had kissed his past girlfriends, two of them named f(x)'s Krystal Jung and Black Pink's Jennie Kim, much to the dismay of his fans. But he didn't get to kiss them much because of schedules of work and lots of stuff until they parted ways.. He may have kissed but only smack or a slight sensual kiss, not really getting into the french ones so he got flustered when he saw how mature the scenes of his new project would be. The story requires him to start with the sweet smack gradually getting intense until it gets to be french kissing. He have to do deep kisses a lot and somehow, he doesn't know what to do.

///

"Eotteokhae?" Jongin mumbled as he got the script for a runthrough. He counted the number of kiss scenes for the whole 16 episodes of the drama but in only one episode, it got a whopping 5 different kiss scenes.

"Oh, you got a new drama! Chukhahae." Taemin flipped the cover of the drama script and flashed a naughty smile to him.

"Ah this is frustrating." Jongin gave up counting and placed the script on his desk.

"Why are you frustrated? You get to have a kiss scene on this drama and FINALLY you get to kiss your actress' lips! You should feel lucky, not frustrated."

"Says the man who gets to have a lot of kissing scenes. Ya both of us never get the chance to have a kiss scene!"

"I never did a lead role so why would I get a kiss scene? Babo."

"But you're a senior actor."

"I know but I didn't get to be the lead actor of a drama and I neved had a leading lady to fall in love with. Well I only acted in one love story, it's also only 3 episodes long on Sooyoung nuna's 'Cyrano Dating Agency' so it's not really my problem."

"Ya you acted opposite an actress in one show! You acted like a married man with a 'wife' in 'We Got Married'. You got to unleash your romantic and casanova side there."

"Ah yes. It's also acting. Haha."

"Well I'm sure that you have kissed a girl before. Can you help me with this?"

"Huh? What kind of help?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning, Jongin got up early to go to Taemin's room. Technically, Taemin have moved in to EXO's dorm since his hyungs are all enlisted in the army. Suho insisted to be Taemin's 'legal guardian' and made him stay at the unoccupied room inside Jongin's suite. The 2-bedroom suite is perfect for both of them as they could have their friends Moongyu, Kwonho, Sungwoon, Wonsik and Jimin to stay and sleep over. The whole EXO also joins them in sometimes, though they still prefer Suho's executive suite to play and mess on.

It's 8am and it's about time to go to Taemin's room and get the 'Operation:Convince Taemin'.

"Taem, please help me.." Jongin in boxers cutely laid over Taemin's sleeping figure that's partially covered with the comforter. The older have flinched at the static electricity between their skin.

"Ya it's too early. Let me sleep first.."

"It's already 8am."

"I do not have schedules and I plan to wake up just before lunch you know?"

"Please help me.." Jongin buried his face on Taemin's neck while playfully cuddling.

"Aish Jongin don't do that!"

"You should promise first that you'd help me in any way for this project. If you do, I would stop bothering you. I'd also let you sleep. I will be your slave, King Taemin!! Jebal dowajyo. Please help me." Jongin used his aegyo and his fake crying acting for Taemin so he would get annoyed. He knows Taemin very well that he gets annoyed to this kinds of things.

"Ara ara I'll help you. Just let me sleep!! Aish jinjja this man."

"Teehee. I know you won't be able to resist me." Jongin smiled and before he went back to his room, he tickled Taemin's sides first.

In the end, Taemin didn't get to have a choice.

Well, he has a choice, but he wouldn't let Jongin down for this time especially this is a chance for them to get intimate.

_***flashback_

_"Well I'm sure you have kissed a girl before. Can you help me with this?"_

_"Huh? What kind of help?"_

_"Maybe we could talk about it over some drinks." Jongin took out his Pinnacle Chocolate Cream Vodka and Bailey's Coffee Irish Cream Whiskey. He poured out the drinks and looked at Taemin seriously._

_"Uhm, actually I've thought of this a lot of times but I'm really desperate. I want to be a great actor and I did well on my previous dramas, but I still feel that there's something lacking. I can't express all the emotions freely, especially when it comes to romantic scenes. Here's the script, try to see what I mean." Taemin got the script and was surprised when he read that Jongin would be acting as a player who works as a part-time kissing tutor to an actress who doesn't know how to kiss._

_"Holy! In one episode there's 5 kissing scenes already? So you'll be a kiss tutor, kissing instructor?"_

_"Yeah. That's a very big challenge for me. It'd be my first time to kiss someone while being filmed. But heck, I haven't done a kissing scene before!"_

_"And this is their way for you to finally have a successful kissing scene, right?"_

_"Yes. Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo hyungs have successful kissing scenes but the fans still love them. I think if I get to have my own kissing scenes, they would also be fine.."_

_"Aigoo our Jonginnie is very lucky. He'd get to kiss lots of actresses while filming this drama. You'd be able to do it well, you just have to kiss them like how you kissed Soojung or Jennie before."_

_"I never kissed them more than a smack though."_

_"Jinjja?! It never got deeper than that?"_

_"Unfortunately no. All the dates that we went were all sneaky and it's not a really good idea to make out during those times so yeah. I may only look like it but I am not a pro at kissing."_

_"Well that means you really need help. You could contact the actress that you'd be acting with. You could practice kissing so when you have to film it, it would come out naturally."_

_"I don't want that. I don't want to get so much of their time. I know they are busy like us idols. And I also want to set a boundary because I don't want to encounter an actress who fell in love with me just because we practiced kissing. I don't even know who I would be acting with."_

_"Oh, that might really become awkward. How about contacting Soojung or Jennie? Maybe this could be the chance for you to kiss them again."_

_"Ya do you think YG would allow her to see me again? There's no way in hell. Me crossing over the boundary is enough to start a war between our companies. I won't dare to do that again."_

_"Go to Soojung then."_

_"I know that you know her as much as I do and we both know that she'd decline. She doesn't even consider me as her friend anymore when the three of us played together when we were younger."_

_"That's the price to pay for dating your friend. When the relationship is over, your friendship would be over as well."_

_"And you.. you have kissed anyone before, right?"_

_"Uhm yeah."_

_"Are you a pro at kissing?"_

_"You could say that I have way more knowledge than you." Taemin smiled proudly at his comment._

_"Then maybe you could help me."_

_"That'd be easy. I'll help you research about it."_

_"Taemin ah, I need your help for the demo."_

_"Oh alright demo." Taemin is enjoying the taste of his drink while nodding to Jongin without understanding what he is implying._

_"Demo as in demonstration. Demo as in you have to teach me how. You have to teach me how to kiss by kissing me."_

_"Ah. WHAT?!?!" Taemin was able to gulp down the contents of his glass because of Jongin's words. He looked back at Jongin's eyes and it's pleading. Actor Kim Jongin is really serious and desperate._

_"Let's talk tomorrow. I suddenly felt hot."_

_"Do you promise that we'd talk about it tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah. Promise."_

_"Yay alright I'd be sure to remind you. Thank you!!" Jongin have finally saw a ray of light at the end of the tunnel so he hugged his bestfriend from behind before he went to his room. Taemin on the other hand, walked back to his room like a zombie, washed himself like a zombie and laid on his bed like a zombie. His body became hot and he could feel his heart pounding loud and fast._

_*** end of flashback_

As promised, Taemin got up of the bed just before lunchtime and he was surprised because Jongin just finished setting up the mini burner stove they'll use for cooking their lunch. His best friend bought Korean marbled beef, Taemin's ultimate weakness.

"Uwah hanwoo!! What's the occassion?"

"This is my thank you gift for you, Taemin ah. Thank you so much, you have saved me from the pit of fire."

"What? How did I save you?"

"Aish this person. You just agreed to help me! To teach me how to kiss!!! You don't remember? Ah here, I have recorded it."

_"Ara ara I'll help you, just let me sleep!!" _

"Oh my god. What did I do? I'm screwed."

"Hear that? You agreed. So this is my thank you gift for agreeing to help me. Taemin would become Tutor Taemin from now on and I would be student Jonginnie. Please take care of me, seonsaengnim."

"You're unbelievable."

"Don't tell me you'll take back what you said. It's alright, I'd just eat all of this."

"Do you think that I am that easy? Hanwoo, really?"

"I will also be your slave. I'd happily do all the things you'd want me to do. I will give up my fortune to feed you the expensive hanwoo that you deserve. Please, Taeminnie. I am really desperate."

"So you don't really mind me kissing you and you don't mind kissing me?"

"Well if I would have to choose between you and anybody else, I'd definitely choose you. You know me well, I know you well. We know each other very well and we are very comfortable with each other. If I would be in a room full of people and I would have only one person to kiss then I'd pick you."

"Ah jinjja. You're not just desperate, persistent."

"Pretty pretty please?" Jongin attempted to do aegyo but before he could, Taemin have already covered his face with his hands.

"If you dare do an aegyo again you would be kissing the window just like how I kissed it during a cf."

"Jongin ah."

"Um?"

"Just want to ask.. when would.. we.. start.. that."

"Huh?"

"The.. you know.. me teaching you.. how to.. ugh kiss."

"Ah. We could start as soon as possible. Maybe as early as today."

"Today?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't prepared myself yet though.." Taemin looked a bit embarrassed but he is actually very shy.

"What preparation? Aigoo. Ah, I have searched your kissing scenes and guess what? I saw some clips of you being kissed by Jonghyun hyung and Minho hyung."

"No, our lips didn't touch."

"Oh so fake actor kisses. Nice. It looks like it really happened though."

"Famcam angles. Hehe."

"Oh. I was also able to see this one video of you.. during your musical 'Goong'. You kissed the actor on his lips!! And I think it was a little over than 10 seconds? Then afterwards you burst into laughing!"

"Ya don't bring that up!"

"Wae? Well I'm sure that kiss is real, lips to lips. Your hands are both on his nape."

"Alright alright. I must admit. Yes, I really kissed him on the lips that time."

"See. Haha. You even kissed a man before. I asked the biggest favor from the right person indeed."

"You're sure about this? Once it's done, there's no turning back okay?"

"Are you by any chance uncomfortable with the fact that you will kiss me and I will kiss you?" Jongin said with a grin on his face, like how a teenager tease his best friend.

"Huh? Ah no. I am not. I am comfortable. Besides, I am your senior when it comes to acting." Taemim was startled because he was almost caught by his best friend being nervous about it.

"If you really don't want to, I won't force you. I could just ask somebody else to help me with this. I figured, if his schedules would be good, I could ask Heechul hyung instead."

"Heechul hyung is busy though, and he stopped kissing his members when he got back from the army."

"Then maybe Siwon hyung. Or any hyung from SJ. They have kissed men a lot. I won't force you if you don't like to do this. I'll respect your decision if you don't-"

"I'll do it. Easy. Let's be pro in kissing then, ara? I'll do my best to teach you all the things that I know."

"Finally, I got to make you say yes to this."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Taemin, this is your dream! You'll finally be able to kiss Jongin!! Get a hold of yourself!!! He looks like you, both of you have plump lips. Just think of this as if you're kissing yourself in the mirror except that it is a 3D version of you." Taemin chanted as he got his lip treatment kit ready.

"Oh? What's that?"

"First of all, we have to do this. Lip treatment kits to make sure that lips aren't too dry. No cracked lips, so there won't be blood. And this would also soften your lips, would make it supple and plump like a baby's."

"Is this the secret why you got a very plump kissable lips?" The moment Jongin told Taemin that his lips are kissable, redness spread on his face.

"Ah haha yeah. My lips are precious, this is ensured so yeah I have to take care of it."

"Woah. Ara. Teach me how."

Taemin lead by example on how to use the lip treatment kits. Afterwards, Taemin and Jongin tried to touch each other's lips so they'd get the feel of it.

"Oh, it really made a big difference! Our lips are more plump than before! Woah. I should buy some of those kits too. Ya.."

"Before any lip to lip contact, I'd have to teach you first the art of seduction. It was called like that because it's the way of initiating a kiss. You don't go around and immediately kiss someone or you'll get beaten up."

"So seduction? You'd show me how?"

"Yes. If that's fine with you. Later on you'd also have to show me how you do it."

"That's better. So I could practice seducing you too."

"Jonginnie.." Taemin went to Jongin sitting at the couch.

"Um? Waeyo? What's that?" Taemin got a box of donuts for Jongin.

"Jjajjaaan!!! Donuts!"

"Oh! Nice one. I'm in need of sweets nowadays."

"I know. Haha. Jonginnie?"

"Um?"

"Have you watched Lee Minho and Park Shinhye's 'The Heirs'?"

"Uhm only a few scenes. And that's the one you get to do a parody before right? Wae?"

"Yes. I was Lee Minho Kim Tan back then. Ah it's nothing. Go ahead and help yourself." Jongin took a donut and when he got a bite, Taemin also got a bite of the donut that Jongin is eating.

"Mwo.. mwoya."

"It's one of the scenes there. Donut kiss. It's a way of initiating a kiss to happen. You know that feeling, when the two of you would get stucked at the moment, everything around you gets to move in slow motion."

"Oh. Yeah. So it gives that feeling."

"And when the two of you met each other's gaze, there would be a spark. That would ignite the flame of wanting to kiss." 

"Jonginnie, what's cooking?"

"Just ramen. I'm not in the mood for cooking today." Jongin got the ramen soup powder and stirred.

"That's fine. Can you also cook some for me?" Taemin went beside him by the stove.

"I got three packs here already. You could just get some."

"Oh alright thanks!! Ugh smells nice." Taemin blocked Jongin's body from the cupboard while he smelled the ramen.

"Can you get some cups so we could divide this?"

"Ania we don't need to use cups. It's tiring to wash those. Here, let me help you." Taemin got Jongin's chopsticks and twirled the noodles around it, then fed Jongin. He got his chopsticks and got some of Jongin's noodle strands on his own. He moved forward near Jongin's face while he ate the noodles. He's smiling with both his lips and his eyes and when he got the hang of it, he gave Jongin a smack on his lips. In the end, Jongin was dumbfounded.

"That's what you call a 'Ramen Kiss'. It's more effective and kiss inducing than the donut kiss, right?" Jongin just nodded, still in awe of Taemin's kiss. It was their first lips to lips kiss and he wasn't really ready so he was startled.

"There's actually another way with that. Here, eat it slowly." Taemin twirled the chopsticks and fed Jongin again but while the younger slowly slurped the noodles, he took a bite in the end of the multiple noodle strands until he was able to kiss Jongin again but this time, he kissed and sucked Jongin's lips lightly.

"That's the 'Ramen Kiss' for you. It's actually shown by Jang Hyuk and Jang Nara on the Korean remake of 'Fated To Love You'. This one is kiss inducing and effective, unlike the donut kiss."

"Uhm, yeah." That's the only words that left Jongin's mouth. When both of them finished eating the ramen, Jongin unconsciously caressed his lips while thinking about how Taemin kissed him earlier.

"His lips are seriously plump. Woah." Jongin concluded as Taemin walked away from him blushing.

Taemin fell flat to his bed with his face first as he was seriously blushing, since he saw how flustered Jongin looked after the two kisses he gave him.

"Ah jinjja. That was nerve wracking!! Ugh my heart!! Very nice Taemin, you're so brave, so courageous!! This is only the start so you really have to take care of those lips. Ah eotteokhae? I think Jongin's lips are fuller than mine. And I must admit that it's as sweet as his favorite strawberries." Taemin is technically dead for kissing Jongin not just once, but twice.

_\---------_

Jongin still can't get over with what Taemin did to him a few days ago. He kind of missed Taemin's lips placed gently on his own, and he could still feel how Taemin sucked his lips lightly before he pulled away.

"Aish jinjja. Okay now all that you're thinking is about the kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss!!" Jongin went crazy for liking the kiss so much.

"I'm home. Hehe." The door opened and Taemin went in with a bag of groceries.

"Yey I won't be lonely. I was bored to death here." Jongin faked excitement as Taemin took out the items he bought.

"I got some groceries too. Bubble gum, pepero, ice cream, cider, pickled radish, candies."

"That's a lot of sugar! I don't think it's good for the throat and for the body though. Should we say goodbye to our abs?"

"It's okay, we wouldn't eat that all at once. Ah!! I also have 2 to-go cappuccino. Want one?" Taemin offered to his bestfriend that is fond of coffee lately.

"I think I got hooked with coffee nowadays. Sure."

"No sugar?"

"No sugar for this."

"Careful, it's still very hot. I just got that before I went up."

"That's good." Taemin took off the coffee lid so Jongin could sip it better. Just like Taemin planned, Jongin got some of the foam on his lips. He licked some off but there are more foam along his philtrum.

"Is it good?"

"Yes I like it." Jongin took another sip and Taemin went closer to him.

"I think you'll like this more." Taemin didn't give Jongin the time to lick his lips as he slurped and sucked the foam. He lightly sucked Jongin's upper lip before pulling back with a smile.

"Personally, I like that more. Hehe." Taemin commented while Jongin was left dumbfounded again. He started to smile when Taemin laughed it off.

"Ya. You're really a master when it comes to this."

"That's how they did it in 'Secret Garden' and it's heart racing. I'm happy I was able to do it perfectly."

"Well I must say that you did great. I like it."

"How's the lessons so far? Are you getting comfortable?"

"It's good. I'm learning a lot from your surprise kisses."

"Sorry if I go around and kiss you at the most unexpected times."

"Anio it's okay. I like it. Kisses are better when it's done spontaneously. Unplanned kisses are sweet. You're cute." Taemin couldn't help but blush while both of their cheeks are almost at the verge of popping.

"The next lessons needs your knowledge and concentration though."

"How? Now I am curious."

"Should we do it now?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Jjamkkan." Taemin went to the fridge and got an ice cream cone. He peeled it off and went to sit at the couch facing Jongin.

"Here. Both of us would have to eat the ice cream by sucking it. You'll be able to learn how to lick and suck the lips while doing that to the ice cream."

"I'll do it first?"

"Yes. Go ahead." Jongin started to bite on the ice cream just like how he usually eat it that Taemin stopped him.

"If you bite it like that, the ice cream would all be eaten and you won't have anything to practice on."

"Show me how to do it first then."

"Alright." Taemin put his tongue out, making only the tip touch the ice cream. He got some of it then he licked his own lips. He let out his tongue again but this time, to lick the side of the ice cream.

"Oh joah."

"Not yet done." Taemin tilted his head and started to plant smack on the ice cream, gradually sucking it lightly.

"Like that. It'll be a good practice for you so you'd get to know how to tilt your head and such. It's your turn."

"I'll try my best." Jongin, being a good student to his tutor, licked the ice cream like how Taemin demonstrated it. He licked his lips as well before awkwardly sucking the ice cream.

"You're cute but it's a bit different. Can you pout your lips?"

"Like this?" Jongin pouted his lips cutely.

"Say 'wu'."

"'Wu'"

"Okay. Stay like that. The ice cream is here, once it touches your lips, you have to suck it lightly." Taemin got the ice cream back to Jongin's pouted mouth and he started to suck lightly.

"Okay, go ahead. Continue. Now we have to practice your movements. You have to tilt your head to the side." While Jongin is lightly sucking the ice cream, Taemin joined him as he sucked the other side. Taemin tilted his head to the right and since their nose would touch, Jongin instinctively titled his head to the opposite. Now they looked like two people making out, if only there's no ice cream involved in between..

"Woah. So this is how it goes?"

"Yes. That's how you get to learn how to lightly suck lips."

"This is fun!" Jongin enjoyed eating the ice cream by sucking them. Taemin pulled out but Jongin gestured him to do it with him. Taemin went to kiss the ice cream again while teaching Jongin to tilt his head whenever he moves. They were so immersed with the practice until the ice cream cone is eaten and both their lips touched. The ice cream cone is already narrow and Taemin gave up.

"There. That's the end of ice cream kiss tutorial."

"Take the tip of the cone, Taemin ah." Jongin got the remaining ice cream with the cone in his mouth and the tip of it just more than an inch off from his lips.

"Oh, you're really doing great." With cheekbones popping, he leaned towards Jongin to take the tip of the cone from the younger's lips, eventually planting a kiss before he gets to bite and eat the cone with the chocolate tip.

\---------------------

Jongin is alone again while Taemin is in Japan so he went to Chanyeol's room to bug his hyung.

"Aw our Jongin is lonely since Taemin is not around." Baekhyun teased Jongin who is clinging onto his boyfriend Chanyeol.

"I miss him a lot."

"Of course you do. Besides, the two of you are inseperable since he moved in with us." Chanyeol added while he played with Baekhyun's hair.

**BH** "Yeah. With Taemin around, you were able to do lots of things. You became inspired since the two of you are always together when you don't have schedules." 

**CY** "Maybe that's always the case when you get to live with someone you love. Look at them, they live together now, just like how we do. Right Baekkie?"

**BH** "Yeah maybe that's how it goes. Besides, nothing beats a tiring day than coming back to the place you call home, with somebody that you love." He was a bit surprised with what his hyungs said, when the only one that knows him and his secrets is Chen.

"What made you say that?"

**CY** "Come on Jongin! It's written in your face! And believe me, it's based on experience. I was like that before."

**BH** "It's okay, you could open up to us. You know that we'd understand you better."

**CY** "Maybe he hasn't acknowledged it with himself yet."

**BH** "Do you like Taemin?"

"Ey hyung he's my best friend. Of course I would like him and I am comfortable with him."

**CY** "No, I'm not talking about liking Taemin as a person, as a friend or as a best friend. Do you like him romantically?"

"What do you mean romantically?"

**CY** "Some kind of things like wanting to hug him, wanting to kiss him, wanting to be with him. Your happiness when you're with him is different when you are with other people."

"We like skinship so we hug each other a lot. I want to be with him since we enjoy doing things together."

_'Well I like to kiss him though, I actually miss his lips..' _Jongin thought.

**BH** "Oh. How about kissing him? Have you ever thought about that?"

_'Hah! If only you knew.. but he is only my tutor, he is only doing that to help me. It doesn't involve feelings'_ Jongin's face was neutral at first but eventually became sad.

**CY** "Oh? Why is your face like that?"

"I just.. It's been a while since I was kissed by someone. A kiss with feelings I mean."

**BH** "Yes. Kiss of death. Hahaha." BaekYeol couple laughed at the though of Jongin's last relationship that ended pathetically.

"You still don't like her for me, huh?"

**BH** "There's nothing to like with a selfish and a famewhore girl. She wanted to become famous and there it goes."

**CY** "No comment."

**BH** "We know the two of you dated in secret and in overseas but getting yourself a girlfriend like that.. someone who made you believe that she likes you genuinely, that's not right. She doesn't deserve you. And we're happy it ended quickly."

**CY** "It would only be hard for your fans to bear if they found out that you're just used for fame."

"Ah let's forget about that."

**CY** "Yeah let's talk about Taemin instead. Hahaha."

"Ah wae geurae.."

**BH** "Taemin and I gets to bond sometimes, well we have talked a lot since you started dating someone from our company and someone from another company. He shared some of his thoughts and problems to me and boom! I'm his new best friend."

"Mwo? Woah what is that? I didn't know."

**CY** "Of course you won't know. You were too busy with your girlfriends that Taemin have felt like he lost you."

"But Taemin and I.. ah shoot." Jongin got frustrated knowing that Taemin have drifted away from him and have confided his feelings to somebody else, when he was busy with his own love life.

**BH** "See. I haven't told you anything but the thought of Taemin talking to me about his feelings, it bothers you a lot."

"Sort your feelings out, Kai-ya. You may never know, you might really get to come home to your love one of these days." Chanyeol patted his brother's shoulder giving comfort.

"If it's true, does it really show? Is it really obvious?" Jongin asked, still in denial.

"Yes. It is obvious and it is engraved all over your face." The lovers before Jongin agreed.

Taemin is promoting his solo album in Japan and what made him feel alone and lonely is knowing that no one is waiting for him at his Japanese dorm.

"Ah, it's too quiet. I'm not used to this." He have adapted to coming home to Jongin since his hyungs enlisted in the army so he won't feel too lonely. But getting used to coming home to Jongin have made him lonelier than ever, especially now that he is in Japan.

"I wonder what he's up to, now that I am away from him." He checked his phone but there's no message that came from Jongin.

"Ah gosh. I miss him so bad." He wanted to send a message to Jongin but shrugged it off as he thinks he would make him look 'easy' so he just went to sleep before he gets insane.

Jongin's trip to Chanyeol's room have made him think of Taemin a lot. He did his best to act like he didn't like Taemin as a lover but deep down he only got to see Taemin's worth after his last relationship. Taemin stayed beside him after all the scandals that he created, had been the only one standing beside him. Well, his other friends like Moonkyu, Kwonho, Wonsik, Sungwoon and Jimin were also there but since he and Taemin work at the same company and have been together for more than 14 years almost always, it was Taemin who have been so important to him.

He didn't waste time and sent a message to Taemin. He doesn't care if Taemin is busy or he is sleeping or whatever, and even if he won't reply immediately. It's okay, as long as the contents of his heart would be sent to his secret love and best friend Taemin.

"I miss you. When would you be coming back? I promise I'll do better on our next classes. Take care always, love you." The sent button is pressed and now the agony of waiting for the reply has started.

Jongin was truly bored alone at the dorm and Taemin haven't replied to his message yet so he just went to watch Running Man. The partners would be having a game where they would bite the ends of the pickled radish and eat it forward until a small piece remains. The partners with the smallest piece wins.

"Oh, I think there's a pickled radish in the fridge.." Jongin checked the fridge and there is a pack of pickled radish strips so when the game started, he watched closely, taking notes on how the players do it, by tilting the head and not thinking whether their lips touch or not.

"Park Seojoon and Song Jihyo are actors.. They wouldn't mind if they kiss each other. Well Taemin and I are both actors and maybe we could do this. In our case we really have to kiss. Ah jinjja." He took note of the things he need to know as he replay the scene over and over again, so he would have a knowledge at this by the time Taemin wants to use the pickled radish on their lessons.

Taemin landed safely back in Korea and he was surprised when he saw Jongin inside his van.

"Welcome back, Taemin ah."

"Oh Jongin! Haha why are you here?"

"I came to fetch you, with manager hyung of course."

"Aw. Thank you. Ah it's been 3 weeks. All I did was appear in Japanese shows. I'm running out of Japanese so it's a good thing that I was able to come back now. Ah I'm so tired."

"Stressed?"

"Kind of."

"Oh. Later, I'll make your stress go away."

"Wow you'll take my stress away? I don't think that would be easy though."

"Wae?"

"Nothing. I'm just exaggerating."

"Jongin ah.."

"Um?"

"It's been 3 weeks. Do you still remember the lessons I've taught you?"

"Yes of course. When you weren't here, I did my best to practice. I also tried to do some research so by the time that you'll teach me again, I could do it properly in one try."

"Diligent student Jongin. By the way, I brought these for you. Lip mask and lip scrub, so you could also take care of your lips."

"Wow! Thanks. This means a lot. I'll use it to take care of my lips so mine would be like yours."

"Ania. Your lips are fuller than mine."

"Anio, your lips are seriously plump! Those people who have been kissed by those lips are very lucky. I am very lucky hahaha."

"Would you do it of I tell you to show me what you have learned and what you have practiced when I was away?"

"You're telling me to kiss you?"

"Maybe it's time for you to show me how Kim Jongin seduce."

"Suddenly telling me that.." Jongin sighed heavily as his heart started thumping loud.

"Wae, can't do it?"

"Anio. I can do it! I'll just drink water. I'm a bit concious of my-"

"Alright go ahead. I'll wait for Kim Jongin's seduction."

After making sure his breath and face is clean, he sat down beside Taemin at the couch.

"So this is Seduction 101. Ah I'm nervous."

"It's okay. You can do it."

"How would you like to be seduced?"

"You could try some ways then maybe afterwards I'll tell you if it's effective for me or not."

"Oh arasseo. Maybe I could try the safest first."

Jongin looked at Taemin, made a V sign and then cutely smiled.

"How is it?"

"You're only making me like you but that doesn't make me want to kiss you though. But you're very adorable."

"Wow. It feels different hearing that coming from a man who doesn't really prefer cute things. So it wasn't seductive enough?"

"Sorry but for me, no. Try harder, love." Taemin spilled and Jongin heard it but he didn't let it affect him, even if deep inside he wants to smile so wide his lips would tear apart.

"Okay okay. I'll try with this one." Jongin went to the table and got the stir fried noodles.

"Are you going to do the ramen kiss?"

"Anio. This is different. Want to have some?" Jongin swirled some noodles on his chopsticks and Taemin was waiting for him to be fed but Jongin ate it instead.

"Mwo mwoya. Is that it? That makes me want to spank your butt, not kiss you!"

"Hahaha I am just joking. It's not a part of it. I'll do it later after internalizing. I'm quite hungry so I can't focus. Here, have some." In the end, they just ate the noodles until they have to wash up.

The two guys were silent. Jongin is internalizing while Taemin is curious about what Jongin is going to do. He have lots of thoughts in his mind.

_"Would Jongin kiss me tonight? Ah jinjja why is he taking so long.."_ Taemin thought to himself, half hoping that he would get kissed and half giving up and wanting to just kiss Jongin instead. But he wanted Jongin to learn to make the first move, when he had been giving him surprise kisses during their 'lessons'.

"Is it really that hard for you to seduce me?" Taemin broke the silence.

"I'm just waiting for the perfect timing and feeling."

"That's the key. Feeling. Feel it. You should feel that you want to kiss me so much that you're too giddy and too hungry for my lips. You have to have that thirst of sweet feeling. Do not think that it is acting. Feel it as if it is your own and real emotions. Something that comes from your heart. Something that your heart truly desires.." With Taemin's words, Jongin have changed his expressions. His eyes were not sharp, it became dreamy. His face became soft that his cheekbones were not popping because it's making him laugh or lose concentration, and his lips smile sweetly like it is the most beautiful plump lips that kissing it would be so fulfilling.

Jongin leaned closer to Taemin as he tugged his hair on his face behind his ears. He caressed his best friend's cheeks then planted a sweet kiss on Taemin's lips. Taemin is a bit flustered but was so happy that Jongin was able to do it after the long wait and internalization. Jongin sucked Taemin's lower lip a bit then pulled away.

"How was it? Did I learned the right thing?"

"Huh? Ah yes. Yes you did but I think you only get to do the part during the ramen kiss. I believe I have taught you more than that.."

"Ah yes. That's only for the ramen kiss."

"Are you going to-" Jongin leaned forward again, this time to kiss Taemin's upper lip just like how Taemin did it to him with the foam kiss. Jongin got carried away that he sucked it too until he got back to his senses and pulled away.

"Sorry. I got carried away."

"That's nice. So you still remember the ramen and foam kiss."

"Yes I do. I am a top student of Taemin seonsaengnim."

"I'm happy that you learned something from the things that I taught you."

"I still have to learn a lot though. Uhm, can I get your permission?"

"For what?"

"Uhm I actually want to practice the latest kiss that you taught me. Ice cream.. but I may not be able to do it perfectly. Can you help me?"

"Okay. Sure."

"Alright. Thanks love." Jongin took Taemin's lips again to suck it lightly while tilting his head to the side. Taemin helped him by tilting his head to the opposite, but he was surprised because their rhythm seems to be perfect. And they look like real lovers making out, not two people learning how to kiss.

"Jonginnie.." Taemin moaned through the kiss and somehow Jongin was surprised so he stopped. He felt his face got hot and something down there hardened.

"Wae?" He asked Taemin while trying to look innocent and trying to hide his own growing bulge.

"Huh? Ah. Nothing. I was just about to say that you could go comfortable on me. Let your feelings out, just think of me as-" he was cut off when Jongin let his feelings take over as he kissed Taemin again.

"Okay, let's be comfortable shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's practice sucking each other's lips."

Jongin and Taemin did make out until they ran out of saliva that the two of them just laughed it off.

"Uhm as much as the lessons are concerned, I want to be intimate with you, Jongin."

"How intimate?"

"You know how lonely it gets to be single for so long.."

"Ah. How would you like me to be intimate with you?"

"Our usual skinship but somehow I want to take it to another level. Hugging, applying those lessons and stuff. You know, I want to be used to this so when we get to do the lessons there wouldn't be awkwardness. I want you to feel me. I want us to feel each other." Taemin was indeed very forward and fast when it comes to skinship that Jongin felt happiness and electricity flowing through his body.

"Okay. I like that. With that, we'll be closer than ever, right?"

"Yup. You got that."

"Alright. Do you have schedules?"

"Uhm, I have a few but it would all be here in Korea."

"That's good. We could practice more."

"Ah, another one. Can you sleep beside me, even if it's for tonight? These past few weeks, I have been alone and lonely."

"Alright. No problem."

"Jinjja? It's okay with you?"

"Yes. You told me that you are alone and lonely since you have been single for so long. Just to remind you, I am single and lonely too."

"Ah haha. Alright. Get your things and we could sleep like the usual." Jongin gulped since he knows that both of them sleeps naked.

"Would you be sleeping.. without panty*?"

"How about you?"

"Depending on you. It's your room, your rules would be followed."

"Well there's a rule that there shouldn't be any clothing at the bed so yeah. But if you want you could wear your panty*. I mean of you're uncomfortable."

"Ah. Let's just sleep like the usual then."

Jongin and Taemin really went to bed naked but only took their panty* off when the lights were out. Both of them thought that it's awkward even if they have already seen what's under their pants.

"Taeminnie.. still awake?"

"Um. Can't sleep?"

"Kind of. I think I still have enough energy. Ah jinjja."

"Energetic boy Jonginnie. You're cute."

"Jinjja? I'm cute? Coming from someone who doesn't prefer cute things, it's very unusual."

"In my eyes there are only two things that can be cute."

"What?"

"Taemin and Jongin. Hehe"

"Oh so you do cute stuff nowadays huh?"

"I have grown up as a fierce man and sometimes I think it's okay to have a bit of something new. Should I try to be cute with you, like how you were so cute for me?"

"Arasseo arasseo. Now I'm hyped."

"Uh you might hit me with this aegyo.. ah jinjja.."

Taemin suddenly got sparkling doe eyes and said 'bbuing bbuing' then smiled. He looked so cute in Jongin's eyes that the he got shy and covered his face with the blanket.

"Ah wae geurae? Why are you so cute hahaha."

"I still don't like acting cute though."

"But it suits you! Really. You look so adorable. Well with your aegyo, you'll make me want to kiss you."

"Jinjja? Doing aegyo would make you want to kiss me? Okay I got it." Taemin purposely acted cute to piss Jongin off until he can't stand it and tugged himself under the blanket.

"Ya Jongiiiin!!! Look at me, I seldom do aegyo so you're very lucky!!"

"Andwae!! You're too cute, I might get killed by your aegyo.."

"Ania I won't kill you. I'll just make you want to kiss me.." Taemin got naughty that he got the blanket off from Jongin's face, revealing a flustered best friend by his side.

"Wae geurae?"

"My aegyo make you want to kiss me, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Kiss me then." Taemin cutely did a pout while trying not to smile or laugh.

"You really want me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Jinjja?"

"Yes. So palli and kiss me!"

"Wae?"

"Just because! Uh, goodnight kiss! Palli, kiss me so we could go to sleep."

"Ah goodnight kiss. Okay. Goodnight Taeminnie." Jongin gave up and planted a soft kiss on Taemin's lips. Taemin can't hide his smile but he has to reply to Jongin so he won't come off rude by not to tell him a good night greeting too.

"Good night, Jonginnie!" Taemin planted a soft and sweet kiss to Jongin and snuggled with his pillow. "Love you."

"Love you too, really. Thank you."

*Korean men refer to their underwear or boxers as 'panty' (팬티)

"What? So you mean the drama would be cancelled? Or am I the only one that would get replaced?" Jongin was surprised when he was informed by his manager hyung that he won't be doing the drama he have been preparing for anymore.

"The whole drama would be cancelled. The scriptwriter and editor didn't get to agree with the director. They have different ways in interpreting the storyline so the drama would be cancelled completely."

"So it means I won't have any romantic scenes with an actress?"

"None at the moment. All your schedules for that drama would all be blank."

"Oh. Alright." Jongin is a bit sad that the drama is cancelled but he was more than happy because he won't be awkward to the actress he's supposed to kiss if the drama is pursued.

But Jongin was torn if he would tell Taemin about the drama's cancellation. He still wants their kissing lessons to continue even if he won't need it for a drama anymore, but he feels guilty that he'd be using his best friend for his own pleasure and enjoyment when he thinks that his best friend is only doing it as courtesy and to help him become a better actor.

"So how was the meeting on your drama?" Taemin asked him when they bothbgot back home from their schedules and meetings.

"They already gave me a time table on when I would meet the lead actress that I'll act opposite with." Jongin lied, because there's certainly no schedules for the drama anymore but for the sake of kissing Taemin again, he went on.

"Oh. I hope she's beautiful and nice, and not awkward. You'd be seriously lucky if that happens."

"But I got some instructions from the director that I have to get seriously comfortable with her because he would want us to act out a passionate love scene. You know.. something that would eventually lead to something hot. And for some reasons I don't know how to do that. You only taught me how to respond with a kiss, somehow look like I want to kiss someone and a bit of seducing that's not really aggressive. I need to learn how to seduce aggressively.."

"Jinjja? Woah. Well I guess you still have to learn a lot then."

"Would you.. help me with that?"

"One condition.. I'll have to film your face.. so we could watch it again and see what you should work upon afterwards."

"Ah, that would be embarassing!"

"Well, your face would eventually be shown in the public via that drama so there's no need for you to be embarassed."

"Alright alright. I'll let you film my face. With that, I'd see what I can do to correct my expressions."

"Yup yup very good."

"But before anything else, can you give me a demonstration?"

Jongin was surprised when Taemin walked towards him with dark eyes. Little did he know, he was already pinned against the wall, feeling the tension of Taemin's stare and the way his best friend licked his lips getting ready to brush it to his own lips.

"Taemin.."

"Well I think I'll have to show you how it's done properly.." Taemin got his tongue out of his mouth and lightly licked the corner of Jongin's lips, slowly trying to pull it open. Jongin instinctively opened his mouth, welcoming Taemin's tongue with his own, and kissed deeply. Jongin unknowingly got his hand on Taemin's neck and the older got more excited so he pulled Jongin closer, away from the wall and went on their way to the bedroom making sure that they won't stumble on anything.

Taemin sat Jongin down at the edge of the bed, still sucking and biting his best friend's lips.

"So yeah. That's how you do it. But I have to tell you, you have to be dominant. You have to have that piercing eyes, that sexy gaze and lustful dark orbs so the actress you'll act with would be able to see how provocative you are. If it's what the scene is telling you to do, you should do that. But of course, with her permission. So it's really important that you're close with her and you have constant communication so misunderstandings won't arise."

"Okay. Should I start now?"

"Jjamkkan, I'll get the phone camera ready."

"Give me a good luck kiss first."

"Okay. Good luck love!" Taemin gave a sweet peck on Jongin's lips before Jongin shook himself out of nervousness.

"Thanks."

Taemin was surprised with how quick Kai took over Jongin. All the things he told him before: the piercing eyes, the sexy gaze, the lustful dark orbs and thorough provocation is present in just one snap.

"Taemin.."

"Jonginnie.."

"I won't hold back, okay? Tell me if I'm about to cross the line."

"Okay. I trust you though."

"Thanks Taem. I love you." Jongin squatted down so his face would be on the same level as Taemin's, leaned to Taemin's face and kissed him deep. He alternated from licking and sucking Taemin's lips while also giving french kisses. Jongin's hand travelled from Taemin's face to his neck down to his back, as he slowly laid Taemin down. He broke the kiss but his sexy and lustful eyes were still there.

"Am I doing good?"

"Yes."

"Should we go all the way?"

"Yes." Taemin could feel the heavy tension and the body heat he is emitting even if somehow he is nervous and producing cold sweat. Jongin started to crawl over Taemin's chest up to his face again, then leaned directly above his upper body.

Taemin was surprised when Jongin took his hand and made him pull Jongin's shirt. At first, Taemin thought that he should only hold onto it so he wouldn't be unstable but Jongin himself made him take it off. Jongin went back to kissing Taemin but stopped to whisper something on Taemin's ear.

"Can I.. take your shirt off too?" Taemin was taken aback but nodded so Jongin took it off too. In a blink of an eye, they were both half naked.

"Have you.. done this before?" Taemin was dead curious because he never expected that Jongin would get onto that provocative character so well.

"If you mean with those past love, no. In my fantasy and dreams, maybe. I'm just thinking that this is a dream, a fantasy."

"Oh. That's good."

"Am I really doing great?" Jongin sweetly kissed Taemin again and this time, palming his sensitive waist. He is ticklish there but instead of whining, Taemin moaned which made Jongin stiff.

"What?" Taemin uttered as Jongin suddenly stopped to look into his eyes.

"Taemin.. how about you.. have you done this before? With your previous relationships?"

"You're dumb, I don't have previous relationships after I debuted. And I debuted when I was only 14 so there's certainly no way I would've done this."

"But don't you go out to play and have fun?"

"I do but not to this extent.."

"So it'll be your first.."

"What?" Taemin was shocked with what Jongin have told him. He's thinking of perverted thoughts but he have to shake it off because his best friend might not mean it like that.

"This would be your first.. it'd be my first too.. would it be okay.. if we.. try?"

"Try what?" Taemin swallowed lumps on his throat, trying his best to sound innocent.

"Go all in.. Taemin, you don't have to deny. I can feel how hard you are. And I must say, I'm as hard as you too."

*****

"You're such a fucking tease." Taemin didn't waste any time and sat up to meet Jongin's face with a kiss, stood up and turned off the lights as they both fumbled on each other's pants while kissing. In another snap, they're both naked. They kissed until they have decided on who would go in first, but also agreed to give turns so they'd both get satisfied.

"Go ahead, Jongin. I know you're holding back."

"Okay. Submit yourself to me, love. I love you." Jongin got the lube from Taemin's drawer and got ready. Jongin stretched Taemin real good with his best friend trying his best to adjust as quick as possible.

Jongin thrusted in slowly while kissing, sucking and licking Taemin's lips.

"Does it feel good?"

"Fuck it you're so big!!! Woah!"

"I'm flattered. Can I move now?"

"Yes please." Taemin was a moaning mess while Jongin thrusted in and out of him, clenching his walls onto Jongin's hardness and while also smiling onto Jongin's lips. It may be a blissful moment, a very beautiful view but his eyes couldn't lie; those eyes betrayed him as he sheds tears of uncertainty especially he knows that what's happening would be the last, it's definitely not done out of love but with lust and arousal, and this isn't what he planned for. This was far more than just staying close to Jongin and playing around with kisses. He never expected that he would get laid by someone, most especially his best friend Jongin that he have prayed for since he knows when.

"Gosh Taemin, I love you!"

"Jonginnie.. I'm gonna.."

"Ouh fuck!!" Both of them came and were so high from their climaxes. Taemin was supposed to go next and fuck Jongin back but since he have already unloaded, they just went off to sleep.

Taemin was loving Jongin from afar and he knows that it'll be the only thing he could do so he just let him go and enjoy his life the way he wants to. But along with letting Jongin go, he also made plans and plots that could somehow quench his thirst for his best friend's love.

And one of them is having a deal with Jongin's manager who was Taemin's third cousin. Taemin is only open about his sexuality, gender preference and feelings for Jongin to him and in return, his cousin vowed to help him in any way possible. It may not be as good as getting them together in a relationship because they both know that Jongin likes girls but both of them are desperate that Taemin eventually made a plot and pact that Jongin's manager wouldn't let Jongin act in a drama or movie or something that would make him kiss someone's lips. It's his simple way for Taemin not to get sad but Taemin got greedy, especially after Jongin acted on a few dramas and he only get to have an almost kissing scene. Taemin plotted an act with his cousin, Jongin's manager that would schedule him for a drama where he would finally have a kiss scene, and would be acting some provocative scenes.

Truthfully, Taemin was shocked when Jongin asked him to be his kiss tutor. His naive best friend knows that he have kissed a male actor while he was acting for theater musical Goong. Taemin thought that Jongin is as desperate as he is, but he is glad that everything is working on his favor.

Their lessons went on and on that Taemin somehow confided on his cousin that he may be happy kissing Jongin but knowing that there's no emotions attached to it, made him feel empty. He was his best friend, but he was treacherous when he only wanted to feel something from him even if it isn't love.

Taemin wanted to stop because he was just falling deeper in love, and have decided to make his cousin tell Jongin that the drama won't push through so he would also stop being his kiss tutor.

"But you wanted this at the first place right? Now that Jongin is enjoying your lessons for him, you suddenly want to stop."

"I know I wanted this, I know I've planned this but this isn't right anymore. I don't want to use him only for my pleasure. Sure, I'm happy when he kiss me but hyung, deep inside I know he only does that for practice, for acting. The kisses were good, and now that I have enough, I have to stop. Maybe I even had too much of it. I don't want to trick Jongin who is all innocent about this. I don't want to play this game anymore. I want to quit. I have to be contented for those blissful feeling while it lasted but now I have to fucking stop."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes hyung. I've also decided. Maybe it's time for Taemin to have a change of heart. Even if it feels so right, this is certainly wrong."

The day that his cousin told Jongin about the cancellation of the drama, Taemin was on the phone, listening to their conversation. He knows that Jongin somehow felt relieved that he won't be acting like a hungry and horny man for a woman on a drama so he was seriously shocked when Jongin came to him and asked for lessons on how to act and execute a scene of passionate love for that same drama. Thinking that it would be the last, Taemin gave in because in his mind, the next time they'll see each other, he would let Jongin know that the news about the drama cancellation have already reached him, which also means he won't have to teach Jongin how to kiss and act out scenes anymore.

But things got heated and Taemin was so unsure of Jongin's heart after something happened betweem them. It's not just something, it is actually a very blissful event for lovers - they actually and finally had sex. But the conflict rises because they aren't lovers, especially he knows that Jongin is straight and he likes girls, not boys.

The morning came and Taemin was seriously sore since it was his first time. He couldn't walk normally and straightly, but he made sure that Jongin won't get awakened as he went around to pack his things. Surely, his hibernating bear best friend stayed asleep even after he got his luggage and left their shared dorm.

"So now, where are you gonna go?"

"I'll be going back to Japan."

"Taemin, your schedule in Japan is over! It's time for your Korean promotions!"

"Ah shit.. can you give me more schedules so I could have more days of work?"

"What's up? Why do you want to work so much when you asked to rest only a few weeks ago?"

"Something came up and I have to get distracted. I might go crazy if I would stay here and get reminded of it. Please hyung, give me more schedules. I won't be choosy and I don't care how tiring it could be. I just need to be away from Seoul."

Jongin was left alone at the dorm, constantly sending messages to Taemin asking how he is, where he is but his manager was the one who answer him by "Taemin is out filming, he can't reply to your messages so I'm doing it for him"

Jongin was getting anxious by overthinking. What if everything became awkward between the two of them after what they did that one horny night?

Jongin was nervous and is on the verge of nervous breakdown, until Taemin finally answered his call.

"Oh. Jonginnie. Hi!"

"Taemin!! How are you? It's been a while! I've tried lots of times to contact you but your phone was always with manager hyung. What's up?"

"I'm filming a drama so my phone isn't with me most of the time. Sorry. Ah, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry to know that your drama got cancelled. That's okay, you'd get a better one with a good role in the future. You did great and I'm proud of you."

"When would you be back in Seoul?"

"I still don't know. I suddenly got schedules packed with filmings, appearances and all. Maybe after a few months or when everything is over, I'll be back."

"Taemin, I miss you so much. It feels different and empty now that you're away. I love you."

"Thank you Jongin. I miss you too. I love you, best friend. Good luck on your next schedules too. I've got to go, I still have to go to a filming at 4am. Take care. Just send messages so I won't feel bad if I don't get to answer your calls."

"Taemin, I love you. I really do. What happened to us.. I wanted it because I want you."

"Maybe we could talk about that when I get back. Don't worry too much and just be a better actor so you'd get yourself a good role for a new drama, okay?"

Taemin filmed an action, noir and melodramatic drama in Japan and acted as Lee Minjun, who eventually became Song Shion, a medicine student that was implanted with Einstein's preserved brain. He became a human with extraordinary intelligence but also battled with threats in his life to see how his mind and body would react towards it.

After the drama filming, he also got ready on his first concert. He chose Japan instead of Korea to get away from Jongin. He had a scheduled concert in Korea too, but it still remained unannounced so his best friend won't bug him to hung out or whatever.

"So you really want to stuff yourself of everything but him? Huh?"

"I have to work like crazy so I could forget. I'm trying my best and I think I have good progress."

"Taemin, no matter how hard you try, you won't be able to get away from Jongin."

"I could.. and I'm slowly doing it. I'm detaching myself from his grasp, drifting away from his sight and going farther away from him. Who knows, in a month or two I'd be talking to you about somebody else and I won't even think of him."

"How sure are you about that?'

"Because I am decided. Let's just say that Taemin was just in lust with Jongin. And with all the kisses and passionate love lessons, I already got satisfied. I got what I wanted and experienced something even more than that. It's time to wrap it up and stop, then in return, I'll move on."

"I thought you love him?"

"I do. I love him more than how much I show it but I can't do this anymore while he's around acting like nothing's wrong, acting like he cares or what. In the end, he'd still be ending up with a girl and that girl would never be me, because I'm a fucking guy. It's okay, I have to learn that lesson the hard way but at least I'm improving. I even have the courage to start to be away from him, and I've had a long way too. I think enough is enough."

Jongin have never lost track of the date and every single day that have passed, he never forgot to send Taemin a message. He was seriously missing his best friend, the way he hugs him, how deep their kisses are and of course, their venture onto more intimate things.

"Jongin ah, what's wrong with you? You've been so focused on your phone that you don't pay attention to what I'm saying!" His manager (Taemin's cousin) told him.

"It's just that.. Is Taemin really that busy to not even respond to a single message? I mean, if I was filming a drama, I would use my breaks to check on my phone and respond to the messages. Especially to me, I'm his best friend.."

"Maybe he's just busy or is contemplating in life alone. Just let him be. When he's done with everything, when he's ready, he'd eventually come back."

"Do you somehow have his schedule? Or could we ask his manager for his schedule?"

"What are you thinking now?"

"If he's too busy then maybe I could use some of my spare time to visit him. I mean, the drama is cancelled and I don't have much schedules. Maybe I could go and visit him."

"He's in Japan."

"What? I thought he's in Busan?"

"He was in Busan but he went to Japan. He'll have his first concert there."

"Wow. Concert? Why did I only know about this now?"

"He keeps it as a secret. His manager just spilled it to me since we're quite close."

"Hyung, I have to go to Japan then."

Taemin's cousin/Jongin's manager wasn't able to stop Kim Jongin from doing what his heart tells him to do so they found themselves booking a flight to Tokyo. But Taemin's manager called and informed him that they just landed back in Korea. Jongin was very happy because finally, Taemin is back and maybe they could hang out together again.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes hyung. I'll be okay. I've had enough distractions. I'm fine." Taemin smiled but his smile got washed away as soon as they arrived at their car. Jongin and his manager fetched them and now Jongin is sitting side by side with Taemin. Both of them didn't know how it became awkward so Taemin tried to act sleepy or having a headache.

"Taeminnie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'm just tired. Maybe I'd feel better if I sleep. I'll take a nap first. Nyt."

Jongin watched his angel of a best friend as he was sleeping but his manager teased him.

"Such a beautiful view, right?"

"Yup. Very beautiful."

"Why don't you just tell him your feelings. It could've lead to a harmonious relationship."

"That confession might also just throw away a decade of friendship."

"But are you just gonna settle with that setup? Asking him to kiss you? Though I doubt he would still do that, he already know that the drama is cancelled."

"Yeah I know. He told me that the news have come to him. What should I do? My heart wants to explode."

"Kiss him. Show him your affection. And if you really love him, tell him your true feelings. It may be a very big gamble but that's how life goes. Ride or die, all or nothing. Work on your courage."

"You're saying that as if it's easy."

"I know it's not easy but that's the only thing you should do. The simplest one. You don't need to make everything complicated."

"Actually. The last time.. we.."

"What?"

"We did it. You know.. all in."

"What?! As in the two of you had sex?"

"Please keep it as a secret. But yes we had sex the last time."

"Who fucked who?"

"I fucked him."

"Oh my gosh Lee Taemin must've been shocked with that. But then you had sex when you're not in a relationship. Maybe that's where it went wrong. Maybe he only saw that as a one night stand, and then shrug it off to keep his cool. He might've thought that you were just feeling horny. Only for pleasure, for lust, and for your needs as it's been a while since you last had a relationship. Plus it didn't last long."

"What should I do, hyung?"

"Tell him. I think the two of you just need to talk it out to clear misunderstandings. Come on, you're best friends, trust should come naturally."

"Okay. Maybe I really need to tell Taemin about it."

Taemin have fallen asleep for a while that he didn't realize he fell on Jongin's lap until he got awakened.

"Hyung.. are we home?" Taemin asked, eyes still shut.

"Taeminnie, are you okay?" Jongin checked Taemin and straightened his wrinkled clothes.

"My head still hurts."

"We're almost at the dorm. You're awakened just in time." Jongin's manager cooed.

"Ah. Ugh jinjja."

"Ah hyung, can we drop by at KFC? I'll just buy food so I have something to eat back at the dorm."

"Alright."

When Jongin went to buy chicken, Taemin was seriously embarassed since he slept on his best friend's lap with his face almost leaning against his crotch.

"Hyung why didn't you wake me up?! Ah jinjja."

"But Jongin was there, he said he would take care of you. You were deeply asleep and I was surprised with that when you were a very light sleeper. And guess what? He just told me that he likes you."

"What are you saying.. ah jinjja."

"He even told me that the two of you went all in. And he was afraid that you would misunderstand what happened so I told him to tell you his feelings. Taemin, this time, you really can't run away from Jongin anymore."

"Ah, whatever."

"Just to remind you, the two of you are living at the same unit, just different rooms. Who knows, you'd suddenly wake up from his bed or vice versa. And going all in, especially if you allow him, could happen again."

"Maybe not if there's no love. Anyways he's going back so let's keep quiet."

"Ah joahtda. We're finally back home." Jongin happily opened their shared unit.

"Sorry if I have to disturb you and your manager to fetch me. My manager can't go because he have to tend to his family."

"It's alright. I'm actually happy to fetch you and to see you again. It's been a while, Taemin ah. I miss you so much."

"Miss you too. I suddenly got full packed schedules, I didn't even have time to sleep. Woah. The drama would air soon, I hope fans will like it."

"I'll root for it too. Ah let's eat dinner first. I got us some chicken. I know you miss this, you must've been on a diet."

"Yeah I kind of miss this. Thanks!"

Taemin acted like nothing's wrong and he's not going further from Jongin but the awkward silence couldn't lie. They aren't talking nonsense unlike before, and there is tension in the air especially the tension between two people who have something to say but is waiting on who will talk first.

"Taeminnie.. are you okay? I mean does your head still hurt?"

"Uhm I'm doing fine now. I took some painkillers a while ago. Maybe it's because of motion sickness and lack of sleep? But now I'm doing better. How about you, how are you? How have you been?"

"I was stucked at this place while you were gone. I had schedules but it feels so sad and so empty going home without anyone anticipating my arrival. I got too used with you waiting for me here at home so when you're out, I feel so lonely and empty."

"Sorry for that, we can't help it since we have schedules."

"Yeah. And I also want to talk about something.. if it's okay with you?"

"You're suddenly making me nervous. Woah."

"I think we could talk about that later after we eat and at least before we sleep."

Taemin was the one who initiated the talk by telling Jongin to sit beside him at the couch. His best friend Jongin didn't help himself and hugged Taemin, much to Taemin's surprise.

"I really miss you, Taeminnie. Not just 'miss' but I seriously miss you. Oh gosh how do I do this.."

"It's okay. I miss you too. But it's work so we have to be apart. And it's fine because you were able to miss me this much. You wouldn't miss me if we were always together. But I was surprised.. you were stuck here? Why? You had lots of time to go out with your hyungs or other friends.. hang out or get drunk.. and maybe have some fun times. You might've got a new girlfriend."

"Actually.. going out to have a new girl.. it never crossed my mind."

"Why? I mean, you know lots of people, idols look up to you, lots of girl group members are smitten over you. You could pick one or more of them and you could date.. or at least have fun by hanging out."

"I didn't do that because I was thinking of you, missing you and waiting for you because I love you."

"Wha.. what?"

"Taemin, I love you. Not just as my best friend, but as a lover. This isn't just platonic love. I was thinking about you and your well being.. I was worried if you've had enough sleep, if you have eaten well and on time, if you take supplements, if you have your favorite iced americano, if you go to bed and fall asleep after gulping a liter of milk.. most of all I was thinking if you miss me as much as I miss you, and if you feel the same love like the same love that I feel for you."

"But you like girls! I-"

"I know you may think of that but I am open to love regardless of gender. I am open to love most especially to the person who knows me so well. I may have liked girls but that doesn't mean I can't like men specifically you. I may have been in a relationship with girls but it also doesn't mean that I do not want to be in a relationship with you. By any chance.. do you.. love me too? Not just as your friend, best friend or a brother but as a lover?"

"Jjamkkan. Jonginnie, I'm afraid that you were just carried away because you have been single for so long. And I'm sorry if I led you on. Maybe you feel that way because of the kissing lessons? I don't know. Maybe also because you have been intimate with me? Or you were just comfortable with me? Or whatever. You may still be unsure of that. Who knows, while I am away, one day you'll lose that attachment of being carried away."

"No. I have checked myself and have contemplated on my feelings while I was alone. It wasn't just because I was carried away. I was already looking at you before I got into relationships and somehow while I was in those relationships, I was looking for the kind of love you give me. And it all crumbled down because it's not the love that I wanted and needed. All this time, it's been you. It's always been you."

"Okay okay. Let me take all of the information first before I react and answer your question. Woah. Sorry, I'm just overwhelmed."

"It's okay. I know it's sudden but I have gathered all my courage and threw our 10 years of friendship on the line for this confession."

"Why Jongin? Of all people, why me?"

"Because it's you. You've seen all of me since we were little yet you stayed. You didn't love my flaws but you accepted it as a part of me, a part of Jongin and a part of Kai. I know that you could've just let me down or leave me to be with other people who are more popular or more interesting to be with but you stayed. You were always there for me and that's also what you call love. I don't want to speculate or assume but based on what I have felt through the years, you love me too, right?"

"I do. But-"

"I knew it! I thought I was just overreacting and overthinking by putting meaning to every kisses you've given me. Oh my gosh Taeminnie."

"Jonginnie jjamkkan. I do love you but somehow, I'm worried. Just like what you said, we'd be throwing our 10 year friendship on the line. What if one day we wake up and feel that we should only be best friends? What if one day you would want to have a family? You'll eventually want to be a dad and have your own kids, especially I saw how good of a father you could be only by taking care of your sister's kids. Jongin, what if we are just getting carried away of everything? It's not just you but also me?"

"I thought you love me? Why are you suddenly telling those things as if you'd like to take back what you just said?"

"Maybe even if I love you, I'm not ready to take it to another level. And guess what, while I wasn't around, I did everything I could to shake that love off. Think of that period as my moving on period and then now I'm back, all the progress that I had would be thrown away because I will give in to you since you told me you love me too."

"Does that mean.. you went away because you want to move on? And now that you're back, you really were able to let that love go and you don't love me anymore? How about me? I was terribly missing you while you were there trying hard to forget me. Alright. I get it. I'm sorry. Sorry for being such a burden that you have to pack your schedule just to get away from me, so you could move on from me. That's what happened, right?"

"Jonginnie.. I'm sorry. I did that because I have to stop. I don't want to use you and I don't want to lead you on. I wasn't satisfied of being just your best friend so I plotted that drama. There's no drama for you, I just told your manager and the directors to make you get ready for a brand new role with a kiss scene then you took the bait and asked me to be your kiss tutor! All along I was just plotting an act because I want to receive something from you. Kisses without love, I was okay with that, but I got greedy and it went too deep that it become dangerous. It was so dangerous because I felt that I have been so selfish and treacherous, using you for my own stupid fantasies and plot. That's why I have to stop because I don't want to play with your feelings anymore!"

"You what? That drama.. isn't real? There's no real drama? As in?"

"There's none."

"That's a relief. I thought they cancelled it because I can't have a kiss scene on screen. Woah."

"Ya you should be angry at me! I plotted that so you would ask me to teach you how to kiss!"

"No, I'm not angry because I like it. Fuck it, I love it so much. But there's one thing I want to ask from you."

"What is it?"

"The kiss scenes from Choco Ball, First Seven Kisses, Andante, Spring Has Come and Miracle That We Met, were you the one who told them to have the kissing scene only to the closest distance that our lips won't touch?"

"Uhm. Yes."

"So since then?"

"Ever since I watched the wolf music video, I got jealous so I told your manager to get you roles for romance dramas but there should be no thorough kissing scenes. I've seen Chanyeol hyung, Suho hyung, Baekhyun hyung and even Kyungsoo's kiss scenes and the fans got so jealous. I don't want to feel that and that's the only thing I could do so I won't see you kiss someone else."

"Wow. So you really love me that much, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Were you able to move on from me while you were busy filming?"

"I do."

"Well fuck that, I'll make you fall in love with me again. Just please, let me."

Taemin's 3-day concert in Korea is on but he's not anticipating anything. Jongin may have done efforts to "court" him but this time, he knows that it would be impossible because EXO have schedules in America. His friend Ravi and fellow VIXX member Hyuk were there to support him. Jongin may not be there but he sent a flower message.The first two days of the show went on well, and Taemin was happy that he was able to outsell all seats at the venue.

He was about to have the final retouch for stage makeup when his waiting room door opened.

"Oh? Jonginnie?"

"Hi!! I'm glad I was able to arrive on time."

"Wow, I thought you're in America?"

"I got a very important matter to attend so I flew back as soon as I can. I came straight from Gimpo airport."

"Wow. Thank you for coming. Get some refreshments first then you could also settle at the VIP seats. The concert would start in 30 minutes."

"Yeah sure. I'll wait for you there. You can do it, you're Lee Taemin. I love you!"

"Thanks. I love you too!"

After the concert, Taemin was able to go on a trip to Gapyeong with Jongin. They were able to enjoy with their childhood friends Moongyu and Kwonho, who have also confirmed that they have been secretly loving each other. Moongyu and Kwonho gave some time for them to bond and to also enjoy.

"Ah, it's nice to be here.. with you, it's even better." Jongin hummed as he felt the cold breeze of the summer night trip with Taemin.

"Can you slap me?"

"Eh? Why do you want me to slap you?"

"It feels like a dream, a fantasy. I never thought this day would ever come." Taemin leaned his chin to Jongin's shoulder as he gave a backhug.

"I've waited so long for this day to come and now that it's here, I'm very happy. I'm very happy that you're with me and I'm with you. And I love you even if I know you're still thinking about it. I'll wait for you and I will do everything I could to make you fall in love with me, plus trust me to love you with all my heart." Jongin caressed Taemin's arms wrapped around his waist.

"You don't have a heart anymore." Taemin coldly stated.

"Eh?"

"I already have it, right? You already gave it to me." Taemin playfully bit Jongin's shoulder, earning a cute gasp from his suitor.

"Oho yes hahaha. Well I just want you to decide on your own, without pressure or anything. I'll always be here to love you and to support you. Gosh, I feel a lot of things, I may jump onto the waters because I love you so much."

"Ah you're making me sweat. Haha. I adore you, you have enough courage to trust in love again."

"Well I trust you so I trust in love again. I hope you trust me enough so you'd trust in love too."

"Maybe.. maybe I could try. Yeah."

"What?"

"I'll try to trust you, to love you and let myself go. I'll try not to hold back."

"Does that mean.."

"You know I think we should just enjoy the water. Kaja, let's swim." Taemin broke out the backhug and jumped onto the pool, leaving Jongin confused.

"Ya you haven't answered my question.."

"I'll answer that when you jump here at the water. Palli or I might change my mind."

"Aish jinjja." Jongin jumped on the pool and Taemin instinctively 'saved' him. Jongin hugged Taemin but he pulled away. He splashed water to Jongin's face then went to pinch both Jongin's cheeks, caressed it and kissed him on the lips.

"I got new lessons for you. Guess what?"

"Uhm, I think I know it. Is it underwater kiss?"

"Yup. You have to do well so your tutor could teach you more kisses okay? Let's go." Taemin and Jongin kissed sweetly and passionately until both of them went underwater, exchanging air then went up hugging before they run out of breath.

"Well I thank you for not letting me have kissing scenes before. Because of that, I get to enjoy unlimited kissing lessons. I love you."

"My pleasure."

"Nope. Our pleasure. I'll get ready for your lessons, Taemin seonsaengnim. I love you, Taemin."

"Better be a good student, do well and enjoy your lessons with your kiss tutor. I love you, Jongin."


End file.
